Her Heartbreak
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: He was letting his girlfriend's best friend kiss him. He heard a gasp, and pulled away. What did he see, His girlfriend. Sam Puckett, staring at them, and crying. ON HIATUS-PROBABLY NOT GOING TO CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I know through out the story it may seem like a creddie, but trust me, it's a seddie. Enjoy!

Sam Puckett stood in her room, admiring her new outfit that she had just bought for her upcoming date with Freddie. She and Freddie had been dating for about two months, and they were the best two months of her life. She loved being Freddie's girlfriends. She really felt accepted by him. He treated her right, he would never hurt her, and overall he was an amazing boyfriend. And she was lucky to have him.

She and Freddie had a date tonight. They were going to Kate's, Sam's favorite fancy restaurant. She loved the food, but she never liked dressing up. But tonight was different. Sam put on as much make-up as she thought she needed, and even put on her favorite Dior dress and a pair of brand new Saint Laurent heels. Tonight was the couple's two-month anniversary, and she was bound to make it perfect.

The blonde walked over to her dressing table to make some finishing touches on her perfectly straightened hair. She really wanted to make a good impression on Freddie. She was set to it. As she made some quick adjustments, she thought about him. She could see his deep brown eyes, just boring into her as if he was sucking out her soul. She would almost smell the axe colon he wore for her because he knew it was her favorite. She could feel the texture of his dorky little shirts that somehow made her think he was even more adorable.

In other words, she was star struck.

She turned off her hair straightener, and picked up the present she had bought for her dorky boyfriend. Sam had used all of her money to buy him the best present she could manage, a ring. She knew she was crazy for doing it, but she loved him so much that she didn't care about money at all. She even had it engraved to say 'I love you, forever and always.' She really did care about him…

Mean while, Freddie Benson was in his bedroom in Bushwell Plaza in the more upper class of Seattle. He was also getting ready for his date with his wonderful girlfriend later that night. He cared about Sam way more then she would know. He would always tell himself that if she was in trouble, make sure to help her. He would do anything for her. He would die for her.

Freddie loosened the tie his mother made him wore just a bit. He hated when his mom tried to plan his dates. He hated it even more when she would control whom he would try to date. But what he honestly liked was that his mother really liked Sam. At first, Mrs. Benson hated Sam. But over time, she saw how Sam treated him, lovingly. And that was the day that a crazy accepted that her tech geek of a son was dating a blonde headed demon.

Freddie fixed his hair into its normal fashion, neat but with a mix of Edward Cullen. That was the way that Sam liked him to do his hair. When he was sure that he was ready, he walked over to his bed and picked up the small box, Sam's present for their two-month anniversary. He had bought her a necklace, a Dior necklace. Dior was her favorite designer of clothing, shoes, jewelry, etc. the necklace was long and gold and it said 'love'. He had already given her the one that said 'breathe' on it and she loved it. He was hoping that she would wear it tonight. He loved the way she looked in it.

Freddie grabbed his jacket, shut out the light and closed his bedroom door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to tell his mother goodbye.

"Mom!" he yelled. Suddenly, he felt something burning his chest.

"Ahh!" he shrieked. He looked up to see his mother giving him an apologetic look, while holding a bowl of pasta with a lot of sauce. Obviously, that was what was covering Freddie's brand new shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Freddie-bear!" she said. "I didn't mean to!"

"Its fine mom, I can just go and ask Spencer if he has a shirt I could wear on my date. Besides, I told Sam to meet me at Carly's anyway." He said. Both Freddie and Sam neither wanted to meet at the others house. They thought that their family's were too weird.

"Sorry again!" his mother cried, as he walked towards the front door. He knocked on the Shays door and waited for someone to answer. Over the years, Carly had gotten sick of Sam and Freddie just barging in whenever they pleased. So she told them to just knock on the door.

Carly opened the door to see Freddie's mess of a shirt. She chuckled, but was still surprised. She knew that this had to be his mother's fault. Freddie wasn't a clumsy person, and she knew this for a fact.

"Hey Freddie!" she said in her usual happy tone. "What happen, did a spaghetti taco monster throw up on you?" she said jokingly. Ahh, spaghetti tacos. A creation of the one and only Spencer Shay.

"My mom accidentally dropped her dinner all over me. I just came to see if I could borrow a shirt from Spencer for my date with Sam tonight." He could feel the food still burning his skin. "And could you hurry up? This stuff is burning." He rushed.

"Oh, yeah!" she said and allowed Freddie to come into the large apartment. Carly rushed into Spencer's room to grab Freddie one of his smallest shirts.

"Spencer went to the art store downtown to get some new supplies for a sculpture." He heard Carly call from the hallway. "He should be back soon."

Carly came back from Spencer's room with a blue button up shirt and a darker blue tie. He smiled, as he realized that blue was one of Sam's favorite colors.

"Thanks." He said.

"Um, here." Carly said. "Maybe you should take off your shirt." She said. She held the shirt and tie close to her stomach.

Freddie reached down and started to unbutton his shirt. On by one he popped each button. Finally, he shirt was open, showing himself. He really didn't feel comfortable doing this, speaking that he had a girlfriend and he was shirtless in front of his best friend. But he knew nothing was going to happen, it was only Carly.

Carly looked down at his chest and abdominals. She instantly got red in the face. Freddie instantly knew what was going to happen, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.

Meanwhile, Spencer Shay was stepping into the elevator, going to his apartment.

"Hold the elevator!" he heard a girl say. He put his hand on the door to stop it from closing. "Thank you." He heard the girl say. Then, he saw her face. "Oh, hey Sam!"

"Oh, Spencer! What's up?" Spencer looked at Sam's attire, a beautiful dress and high heels. He automatically knew that she and Freddie had a date tonight.

"Nothing, I was just at the Armenian bakery across the street. They had some new meat in their lamajun, and I just HAD to try it!" he said.

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "Okay…?"

"So, you and Freddie have a date tonight?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Today is our two-month anniversary." She said with a smile. The thought of what may happen tonight made her a bit nervous.

The elevator made a dinging noise, letting the two know that they were now on the eighth floor.

While in the Shay household, Carly looked back up and into Freddie's eyes.

"Carly," he said. "What are you doi-." He was interrupted. Carly's lips were pressed up against his. Shock ran through Freddie's body, that he even forgot to pull away. So he just stood there and let his Girlfriends best friend kiss him.

Then, he heard a gasp. Immediately, he pulled away from Carly. He looked towards the door. And there stood, His girlfriend. Sam Puckett. Crying, because of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stood with her mouth ajar. She hated this feeling, sadness. She loved Freddie, and even he had broken her heart. She stared at them while Freddie and Carly stared back. He instantly knew he fucked up, and he admitted it.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Spencer shouted. Carly was his little sister and he loved her. Yet, he also saw Sam as his little sister and was a little bit over protective of her ad her feelings.

Freddie didn't even bother to respond to him while Carly was trying to reason with Spencer. Him and Sam just kept eyes locked. His hard and scared and hers were teary and broken.

"Sam," he said softly. Carly and Spencer had finally stopped arguing long enough to realize that Sam was in the room. Everybody looked at her with fear of what may happen. She on the other hand just kept her eyes locked on Freddie's.

"Sam, I am so sorry." He said. He looked as if he was about to cry. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Please, Sam." He said slowly. "Talk to me."

"You swore" she croaked. "You swore you would never do this to me. You knew I was afraid this would happen in the first place."

"Sam you need to trust me when I say that what happened between me and Carly, means nothing!" he walked closer to her and attempted to touch her cheek but she just swatted it away, sucking in all of her tears and putting on her hard face.

He understood completely why she was upset, but he didn't want her to be.

"Sam, I-"

"Stop!" she screamed. "I don't want to hear it! You betrayed me! You broke my heart! I trusted you Freddie, I fucking trusted you! And what do you do? Go around and tounge fuck my best friend? I'm Done. Im done with all of you!".

Carly shivered at the thought of losing her best friend. She had lost Spencer's trust, and obviously wouldn't be talking to Freddie for months. She could risk losing Sam.

"Sam please-"

"Shut the fuck up Carly!" The brunette shook. Sam had never cussed directly at her.

"Im sorry!" she yelled, but that didn't cut it.

"I don't care! Carly I hope you understand that you just destroyed the best friendship you ever had! I have fucking had it with you! You always have to be better then me, don't you? You couldn't have it if I beat you for once! You always have to be fucking perfect! Well, let me tell you something." At this point, Sam was in Carly's face, ready to murder.

"Carly Shay, im sure you have never heard this before, and its about time that you have heard it. You are a bitch! You are a backstabbing, two-timing, horrible, psychopathic, bitchy, whore! I fucking hate you!" .

Both Freddie and Spencer could have stopped Sam at this time but neither wanted to get their asses kicked. Freddie, especially.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She walked over to Freddie and did exactly what he was expecting her to. "Fuck you." She said and ripped of the necklace he gave her and simply dropped it to the ground.

Sam simply kicked of her heels, picked them up and ran out the door.

Spencer stood glaring at Freddie, who was staring out the door after Sam. He took a second to look at Carly who was staring at the ground disappointed with herself. Spencer couldn't take it anymore. He stalked over to Freddie until he was in view.

"Out. Now." He said, pointing at the door. Freddie understood, but Carly didn't.

"Spencer! Don't blame this on Freddie!" she yelled.

"Listen to me Freddie!" He yelled. "You are messed up. I hope you know that you just destroyed the best relationship you will probably ever have! You know she really loved you. Hell, she loved the fuck out of you! And how do you repay her? You make out with her fucking best friend! And on your anniversary? That is fucked up!"

"Spencer, I respect you." Freddie said in a small voice. "I swear I will go straight to Sam's house and take my beating like a man and not some pussy. I also respect your wishes and I wont come back here." He said.

Spencer had calmed down a bit but found a small bit of sympathy for Freddie.

Freddie looked back at Carly a quick "I'm sorry." And walked out the door.

"Spencer-" Carly attempted to say.

"Don't talk to me." Spencer said and went to his room. Closing the door with a slam.

Freddie walked into his room, ignoring his mother orders of having to make his bed and do the dishes. He closed and locked the door, not even bothering to turn the light on. He threw himself on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He just lost his most valued thing in the world, Sam. He took in a deep breath and screamed as loud as he could. He just let it go, just like he did with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was laying on her bed, sobbing. How could he do this to her? She thought he loved her. He told her every single fucking day that he did. And then he goes on and kisses Carly? No, this wasn't the Freddie that she knew and loved. She couldn't fucking believe that the man that swore he loved her, would shatter her heart into a billion tiny pieces.

She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. How could he embarrass her like that? How could he destroy her in front of everybody? She was done, she was just fucking done.

"Sam! Please come out! At least tell me what happened!" Sam heard her mother yell from outside the door. About ten minutes ago, Sam had run into her home to see her mother and older brother Robbie sitting on the couch watching some movie with Pam's favorite actor, Seth Rogan. She believed it was the Green Hornet.

After she heard her mother's soft knocks, she heard loud bangs on the door, and then heard her brothers voice. "Sammy!," he called to her from behind the door. "Do you want me to go and kick his ass? Cuz I will!"

She had to smirk at the comment Robbie made. He was always protective over her and Melanie. Mainly Sam though, just because she was the vulnerable one of the two.

"No, just go away." She replied, but only loud enough to be heard from behind the door.

"Just let me in and we can talk about it." He said. She was so grateful to have such a loving older brother. After Sam's father left, Robbie sort of took the father figure in Sam and Melanie's life. He would always threaten the boys they dated, told them that their favorite skirt was way to short to wear to school, and so many more embarrassing things.

Sam stood up from her bed and walked over and unlocked the door. Before he could walk in, Sam went straight back to her bed and laid on her stomach so Robbie didn't see her cry. She at least try to make it seem as if she had some dignity left.

She heard the door open and close again. The heavy footsteps made their way over to the bed Sam was lying on. She felt her brother sit next to her and put his calloused hand on the small of her back. She couldn't help but begin to cry again.

"Come on Sammy," he said. "Sit up."

"No." she muffled. It was sort of hard to hear her speaking that she was face down into a pillow. Sam knew for a fact that he rolled his eyes. He then put his hands under her arms and picked her up and placed her to be sitting up with her legs in his lap.

"Tell me what happened." He said softly.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKER MADE OUT WITH SOME FUCKING WHORE!" she shouted. Robbie, just sort of looked at her. Sure he had heard her curse before but he had never heard her say something like that before.

"Are we talking about the same Freddie Benson here? What the fuck? That kid is so nice, Sam! I know for a fact that he cares about you! How could he do this?" Robbie asked.

"Well he did." She said, beginning to tear up again. When her brother noticed this, he pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. How could anybody do this to Sam? His precious little sister?

He remembered that day when he met Freddie. He was so sweet and nice to Sam. Robbie actually thanked him on the sly for helping Sam finally find someone who would treat her right. And now he pulls this shit? No, fuck no. He wasn't going to let this kid get away with this. He needed to help Sam get over this, but how?

While she was crying, a light bulb came to Robbie's head. He knew exactly how to deal with this little fucker.

Sam finally sat up and thanked Robbie for being there for her. He smiled at her and softly kissed her on the forehead. She looked at herself, and laughed. She was still dressed for her date with her now ex boyfriend.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" he said. She nodded and he took in a sharp breath.

"Do you want to get revenge on this asshole or not?"

"Oh no, Robbie, I could ne-" she started to say, but then she began to think.

Why shouldn't she get revenge?

After all of the shit that he had put her through? She deserved to get some peace through out all of this. She should be happy. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to fucking destroy Carly. She was going to do it. She was going to get her revenge no matter what that meant.

"I'll do it. What do you have in mind." She continued.

"Simple," Robbie said. "You just need to make him think that your over him."

"How the fuck am I going to do that?" she asked.

"Get a new boyfriend."

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry about that. I have been super busy, but I'm back now! Any way, WHO ABSOLUTLY LOVED THE GREEN HORNET MENTION? I FUCKING LOVE THAT MOVIE! Anyway, yeah im gonna update again soon, so,

**~Trixxie**


End file.
